


"... and he fell down the stairs."

by ConstanceHu



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, injury(injury?), romcom, sorry James really sorry, the academia is sick
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:54:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27300784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstanceHu/pseuds/ConstanceHu
Summary: 万圣节快乐！可以看做之前那个《失眠互助会》的续集，是一心同体的畸形师生关系（非本子向）和很多小情侣唠嗑。最近作业太多就摸一个氛围轻松一点的！色情部分做了一定程度的留白处理（？
Relationships: Nero/V (Devil May Cry)
Kudos: 9





	"... and he fell down the stairs."

**Author's Note:**

> 我对不起乔伊斯。

“你不会真的去远足了吧。”

“我真的去了。”

距离万圣节还有两周，大学里就已经打出了各种舞会和聚会的告示，旁边的杂货店里也渐渐堆起了看起来就很廉价的变装用具，门口也象征性地放了两个南瓜。Vergil的课看起来也要至少停到万圣节的样子，文学史串讲课也和另外一位教授换了顺序。而他的助教此时似乎正躺在费城的一家医院里，把腿给摔伤了。

事实上只通过电话Nero也不知道他摔伤的是哪条腿，或者是不是腿，年长他几岁的恋人有点含糊其辞。

“上次我提议周末坐火车去郊区的一个湖边走走都被你拒绝了，你却自己跑到费城郊区的山上去远足？”

“这件事说来有点……不太体面。我去远足的唯一目的就是把Carlson教授拉进我的论文评审委员会，而她这个人没什么爱好，也就周末去爬爬山了。”V在电话那头说，似乎因为行动不便而有一点烦躁，背景里的杂音听起来也不小，“我为了在长途汽车上和她多聊两句，甚至是五点起的床。”

“那她答应了吗？”

“答应了。她答应得其实很干脆，但那时候我们已经走了半个小时，没有回头路了。”

“然后你就遇到了……”

“……一头真熊。”

在山上遇到的熊还能有假的吗。Nero在心里怀疑地念了一句。

“它看起来吃得很饱，并没有什么攻击性，只是让队里的其他人慌了神，而我太困了，被挤了一下，一个没站稳摔下了山坡……就变成这样了。”

“有多严重？伤到骨头了吗？”

“医生说只是拉伤，我也不是很懂。反正没有骨折。”

“需要住两周的话也挺麻烦的，后续是不是还要复健……”

“我只是懒得转院了。听医生的话应该不会有什么后遗症吧。”V顿了一下，“我猜。”

“你猜？”

之后V随便搪塞了他几句就把电话给挂了，留Nero一个人在教学楼外的咖啡厅烦恼。自从开学以来V虽说忙得团团转，多少还能在学校附近见到，但他和Vergil现在突然一起消失了——给他们的课程上的学生多留了一篇大作业，还有一封简述了停课理由的邮件。Nero还没有看到那封邮件的原文，但已经多少从同级生口中听到了突然多了一篇作业的抱怨。为什么有教授可以直接切断所有联系方式窝在家里面改两周书稿？不了解Vergil的人只是觉得他任性，熟悉他的倒是已经习惯了这些。

“就是事发有点太突然了。”他委屈地说。

Nero晚上又给V打了个电话，本着刨根问底的精神把人问得叹息连连，但说再多，最后的结果似乎都是一个两周起步的空白期。况且V还拒绝了他去费城探访的提议。

“对了。而且Vergil说你这段时间最好不要回家。”

“我一般这个时间也想不起来回家……”

在家里赶书稿的Vergil确实还是不要碰为好。他听到宿舍窗外的小空地上有几个人回来吵吵嚷嚷，于是来到窗台边，往下看了一眼就把窗户关上了。把手从窗户把手上移开的时候，一个有点可怕的可能性闪过他的脑子。

“这不会和Vergil有关吧？”

“什么？没关系。”V听起来有一瞬间被这个问题吓到了，但迅速恢复了冷静，“他知道我自己出去应酬的时候还非常不满呢。”

可是我也非常不满。Nero想起来上次车都租好了、结果还是没能成行的事情，暗暗在心里说。即使V的确面临着毕业论文委员会的问题，不管怎么想他都不会为了这点人际关系就豁出去跑到费城郊区去爬山……说起来他到底伤到哪儿了？这一通半电话还都没问出来。

“就不能Facetime吗？”

“……呃，算了吧，我也不是住的单人病房。”

“现在还没办法下床吗？”

“对，因为……脚踝还扭了一下。大概是滑下去的时候撞到了什么石头上吧，还有……擦伤什么的？”

“所以为什么非得要出去爬这个山啊……”Nero坐回椅子上，想象了一下当时可能的场景，越想越委屈，“爬山的时候你也没心思和人家聊正事，就在办公室解决问题不行吗？她应该对你印象也没有太差吧。”

他听到对面一阵沉默，好像有翻书的声音。过了十秒钟对面才察觉了这个怪异的安静。

“啊？嗯……对。总之就是我太不小心了，没什么大事。我还有点东西要读，明天再给你回电话。”

这次的电话挂得也很干脆，而且不明不白。

两天之后Nero终于在Facebook树洞上面看到了Vergil给所有人的停课邮件原文，这个对加作业颇有微词的学生还顺便附上了和助教理论的邮件。评论里全都是在感叹Vergil停课两周改成之后再补的额外助教课是多么不合理的事情，但Nero在里面发现了不对劲的字句。

“这上面Vergil说你是在系里面楼梯间摔下去的。”

他在午休的时候第一时间打通了V的电话，对面听起来像是刚刚睡醒，就像一般休息日一样，从凌晨一直睡到中午。接电话的时候背景里有什么从架子上掉下来的响声，说话也是一副强装清醒的样子。

“‘而且你们的助教目前没有办法去补课。他从系里楼梯上摔下去，扭伤了肩膀。’”Nero把那句话一字不差地复述了一遍，“你们两个到底有什么值得和我撒谎的？”

“……他真的是这么写的吗？”

“还有扭伤肩膀是怎么回事？我还以为你只伤到了腿，伤到肩膀一般不会是小事。我周五就可以去费城的。”

他听到对面传来一阵有点不耐烦的深呼吸声。

“你现在还在学校吗？”V问他。

“在啊，我下午还有一节课，不过大概可以翘掉。”

“这事比较难解释，等你晚上回宿舍再……”

“所以你们两个到底谁说的是真的？”

“我。”

Nero感觉脑子都快炸了。他酝酿了几秒钟情绪，往后看了一圈会不会有认识的人路过。

“我真的……我真的不是很受得了这个。”他放弃了压制自己声音里的焦虑，“虽然我知道自己的确不是藏得住事情的人，但是这种所有人都在背着我密谋的感觉也太糟了。”他停了一下，“而且我觉得这甚至算不上是密谋，是个人把你们说的话对一对、对你们两个为人有点了解，都会和我有一样的反应的。”

“我知道，我知道。”

V开始冗长委婉地道歉，就像他上次看作业途中一不小心吃完了说好要留给Nero的零食之后一样。Nero冷静了一下，脑子里血管突突跳动的感觉轻了一点。

“我可以等到晚上，但是……你一定要跟我说实话。”

V对这句话也答应得有点含混，还是并不想给他什么确定的答案，然后又把电话挂了。结果Nero下午那两个小时的课途中一直在想这件事——Vergil总不至于如此贵人多忘事，在知道V出门爬山的情况下还是搞错了他的伤势。伤的地方倒是有可能，大概是听错了？要是真的肩膀摔出来拉伤或者骨裂什么的，可能拿笔或者打字都会有困难，这样的确有理由在医院里少工作不少，难道是V实际上只摔伤了腿，只是为了逃避这段时间的工作才说了假话？但他渐渐发现，所有推理都是建立在V确实把自己摔伤的基础上的。他甚至开始感觉自己如此怀疑V过于罪恶了，毕竟这伤肯定不会如他所说的那样，“只是件小事”。

但是就不能多依靠我一点吗？他在脑子里变着法地排练，思考自己怎么把这句话对V说得不那么滑稽。他很习惯一个人解决问题了，有的时候让Nero有一种自己从未走进过他的世界的感觉。我对他到底有多少了解呢？他不到十二点之后睡不着，到了酒吧假装老手，其实半品脱苹果酒就会双颊发烧到好像换了一个人；他最喜欢那些流浪的爱尔兰作家，而Nero读过一些之后只记得乔伊斯写的天主教堂里的滴水声，每次汗水顺着V的鼻尖和头发流下来，和沉重的呼吸声一起砸到他的脸上和身上时，他都会莫名其妙又不合时宜地想起那个单调的、沉默的滴水声——藏着复杂的天真爱恨的滴水声；他是个完完全全的室内派，上次没能去成湖边主要还是因为突然下起了很冷的雨，如果他没有临时改主意，大概回来之后也会被湖边的水雾和大雨淋到感冒……好像最后还是我的错？

“你没错。”

Nero接电话的时候正消沉地在床上抱着被子。我真的很想相信你，他想说。但这句话听起来过于来者不善，而且他真的有点怕这句话一说出口，会牵扯出来一些别的经历和情绪，最后演变成在一个人在宿舍里哭的悲惨状况。这样V大概更不会跟他说实话了。

“我确实跟他形容的和实际情况不太一样。主要是如果把真熊的那部分加上以后，整件事听起来会过于蹊跷。”

“……你才知道啊。”

“你可以问问Carlson教授，她恨不得把这件事告诉全天下所有人。”V笑了两声，“而且就……自己把自己绊倒这种事情也太羞耻了。所以我跟Vergil说的是在高速休息区的楼梯上摔的，不知道他怎么就记成了系里。”

“那你的肩膀……”

“如果我不这么说的话，他怕不是要让我在医院批作业，顺手再把这个临时留的作业死线提前一周。”

确实和我想的一样。Nero有点得意起来了。

“所以你现在还在医院里吗？”

“只是腿上的肌肉拉伤也不至于一直在医院，但一两周就能恢复的事情，我也不想非得回去拄拐杖上班，就暂时在一个朋友家借了个沙发睡。”

“也就是说还是没办法Facetime？”Nero把“是哪个朋友”从嘴边咽了下去。

“没事，等好全了会给你补回来的。”

“有点敷衍。”

Nero嘟囔了一句，听到他又笑起来。虽说最大的问题还是没有解决，而且好像事件还在卷入更多的人，但是这种独占真话的感觉还是多少给了他一些安慰。

同时他也在这几天的电话里多少注意到了话题的异常。V似乎对他的中学时代有了越发浓厚的兴趣，有的时候甚至让Nero产生了自己在被盘问的紧张感。但是Nero也有一种不祥的猜想：这个话题也许只是V用来转移他对更重要的事情的注意力的。只是两周而已，真的不是什么大事，不管是对不上的证词、事件奇怪的起因、还有莫名其妙冒出来的“朋友家”，大概都是我想太多了。

我真的很想相信你。他很多次在挂掉电话之后才敢把这句话说出口，是说给自己听的。

这场消失开始一周以后，Nero在黄昏出门，经过他家附近时看到了满天吵吵嚷嚷的乌鸦。这一带因为大树很多，每到傍晚乌鸦归巢的时候就会形成一幅十分险恶的画面。他小时候甚至还有电视台过来报道所谓的“怪异景象”，但是不怎么回家之后，习以为常的景象也变得有点新鲜了起来。有些人在门口放的南瓜都被乌鸦啄去了一小半，要不就是满头大洞。前两天他还刚刚和V讲了自己高中的时候如何在满天乌鸦里回家，即使把窗户全都关上，这些吵闹的鸟的声音还是很有侵略性。现在看起来，这幅景象着实有些令人怀念。

但是他很快就想起了为什么这个声音为什么格外熟悉。他似乎在之前一次傍晚和V通电话的时候听到过类似乌鸦叫的杂音。

这件事让Nero一想到就心神不宁，他更愿意相信是自己当时听错了，但还是花了一下午的时间在谷歌上搜索费城有哪些地方乌鸦多得不正常，之后想要再打电话的时候也总是忍不住等到傍晚，即使这样也没法让他确认那种杂音到底是什么。他还有一周时间验证自己的猜想是错的，要么就可能要抱着这样的疑惑再过很多年……还有很多年吗？如果这个猜想是真的的话，V到底在他家做什么？

Vergil的电话是不可能打通的。他又挑了个晚上在家附近转了一圈，果然只有书房亮着灯，别的房间都和平常一样紧紧拉着窗帘。周围的邻居也都说有看到Vergil偶尔出来扫扫院子、扔个垃圾什么的，吃的东西都是叫超市送货上门，和平常独居写书的时候状态差不多，并没有见到什么外人。

“说到乌鸦，”在电话那头的Dante一边想一边说，“我真的怀疑Vergil是为了乌鸦才买的那间房子，放到几百年前就是为了地窖里的蝙蝠买一间城堡的吸血鬼。”

“习惯就好。万圣节很有气氛的。”Nero对他聊起天来总是离题万里若等闲的叔叔说。

“我感觉没怎么在费城见过这样的地方……不过你问这个干什么？不会是要取景吧。这种片场事故很多的，摄影器材说不定都会被鸟弄坏。”

“是……一个朋友要拍。”

“拍好了让他联系我，说不定是未来之星。”

不好意思，实在没有有关乌鸦的电影给你投资。Nero挂掉电话，又开始对着一个月前自己贴在床头的便签发愁，上面只写着“万圣节计划”五个字做标题。V确实对万圣节活动没什么兴趣，他都可以想象V对这件事说什么——如此用模仿和变装的方式过万圣节是背离了节庆本来的设立初衷的，万圣节已经变成了资本主义的金钱仪式，而且现在我们的社群既然发生了改变，核家庭、城市化、独身少子趋势、火葬……虽然说了这么多，但如果求他一句，他还是会穿上Nero给他挑的变装。

说起来因为V万圣节没有能回来的样子，Nero也没有闲心想具体搞一件什么变装。况且万一伤势还没好全，能见面就已经是奢求了。

“我之前是不是说过想给你搞一对狗耳朵来着？”

“那个我高中的时候用过一次，应该头箍还在我家里。”

“大概能想象到了。”

没有杂音，不要再想了。Nero一边对自己念道，一边把一盒李子和一头卷心菜从购物袋里拿出来，塞进冰箱。

“不过说起来，我一直在想一件事情。”V说，他听起来像是坐起身来，或者是调整了一下姿势，“如果有个人真的受伤了，身上有那种一时半会摘不下来的东西，比如说打了石膏、带了那种面具一样的口腔正畸器具，然后别人在万圣节的节庆场合看到他的时候，第一反应会不会是这个人在变装？”

“应该不会吧？反正我不会往那方面想，万一是真的呢。”

“如果不从你自己出发呢？凭你的经验来说，一般和这个人不是很熟的人会这么想吗？”

“这不就和所谓的愚人节表白一样荒唐吗？”Nero想了想，“我都已经能想到有人会给带了假石膏的人使绊子，结果摔成真骨折的社会新闻了。当然如果是真石膏……你问这个干什么？”

“在医院里待的那几天的胡思乱想罢了。”

“你的腿现在怎么样？”

“我买了十一月一号回去的车票，当天就回学校。应该只要别再从楼梯上摔下来就没有大问题了。”

“这听起来好像你在故意躲万圣节。”

“也有一部分是这样吧。”

好像是上一个人用水龙头的时候没有关紧，水滴规律地砸进水池子里，滴答，滴答。Nero又想起来乔伊斯的那个场景——肿着手心的小孩子哭累了，在这样的水滴声里疲劳又沉默地睁着眼睛，他可能在思考宇宙里的万事万物，也可能脑子里什么也没有。整个天主教会的建筑庄严地压在他的头顶，但他的注意力只集中在水滴声上，滴答，滴答。

“Nero？”

他被从发呆的状态里喊回来。最近他确实想太多事情了，精神时常处于一个绷紧的状态，不吉的预感和大群乌鸦一样在他的头顶不断盘旋。现在终于有了一个确定的时间做盼头，就是后天了，但他的疑虑完全没有被打消。

这次是Nero先挂了电话，站在水池子边上，迟迟没有把水龙头关紧。早在上个学期第一次在别人的助教课上见到V，并且了解了他是Vergil的助教之后，他就一直明白这个——他们两个太像了，在很多问题上的看法简直是一个模子刻出来的。如果V有Vergil的年纪、经历、财富和名气（这也确实是他想要的），那就是另一个让Nero无法对付的形象了。当他路过英文系、看到V从Vergil的办公室里走出来时，总是看不透他脸上的表情，但似乎确实夹杂着些微妙的情绪，而他害怕去深究这种情绪到底是什么。

是不是还是Vergil更能理解他？我是不是陷入了一个过于狗血的三角关系，而我才是那个局外人？

“怎么可能？”

夜越来越深，到了凌晨一点多Nero还是睡不着，于是又把电话拨了出去，试图在头痛和烦恼之间得到一些安慰。

“你知道现在Facebook树洞上面有人在八卦你和Vergil吗？”

“从我一入学就有人讲这种八卦。”

“但是这回你们两个同步消失真的太可疑了。”

“……你吃醋了？”

也不止是吃醋吧。Nero终于开始犯困，试图组织语言又屡屡失败，他不知道最后自己在最后终于睡着之前到底都说了什么，大概这也是情绪崩溃的一种吧。或者翻来覆去还是那几句话，问没有答案的为什么，说我想你也没有企图收到回应。或者他终于说出来了——我真的很想相信你。

等他上午睡醒之后，决定回家一趟。反正Vergil只是在写书，不进书房也没什么了。既然有人想看，那至少去把自己高中时候的照片拿出来一点，还有那个在当天晚上就被同学们的脏手摸到发灰的白色狗耳朵头箍。

尽管他已经完全没有再想乌鸦之类的事了，但是一进门就看到V的鞋子和外套还是让他好像从头到脚被浇了一头冰水。楼上突然传来人声、脚步声和重物落地的声音，Nero上楼之前先环顾了一周。厨房里没有怎么被动过，咖啡机还正在工作，一滴一滴地从滤纸里滴出咖啡，滴答，滴答。这里反而是不像有Vergil生活过的痕迹。他到了二楼的时候手脚还是凉的，先打开书房的门，却发现里面是空的，桌子上都落了一层薄灰，声音的源头是走廊的另一头他的旧房间。

门半开着，他想推开的时候却被人从屋里顶上了。

“你等我，你等我一下……”

V的声音从里面传出来，他顺手还把房间门锁上了。

“等等，为什么是你一直在这里？Vergil呢？”

没有回答，他好像还在里面手忙脚乱地把东西物归原位，一个陶瓷落地的声音，好像是马克杯被打碎了。

“你是不是打碎杯子了？”Nero又敲起了门，“我不会怪你的，你把门打开，不要着急把手划了……”

里面的声音终于停下来了。V把门打开，还穿着平常在家的T恤和运动服睡衣，桌子上摊着电脑、一些资料和作业，咖啡杯被打碎在地上。应该是刚才着急想把碎片收进垃圾桶里，手上已经被划了一道口子了，不管是腿脚还是肩膀都完全没有伤到过的迹象。

“我应该从哪里说起呢……”他攥住了拳头，背到身后，本能想把刚被划到的部分藏起来，“尽可能简短一点会不会比较好？比如说Vergil掉下楼梯把自己脖子扭了以后才叫我来看家……等等，你……”

“……我没有哭。”

“我其实在你那次说受不了的时候就想说实话的，而且我觉得你多少也感到不对劲了，就一直等着你来问。”

“所以你这段时间一直睡在我房间……”Nero走进去看了一圈，果然不少地方都有被翻过的痕迹，尤其是放他高中相册之类东西的那个。

“Vergil本来是要我睡客房的，但是……”V在伤了的手被从背后拉出来的时候还在辩解，但想了想还是放弃了，“这也是我最早答应他这个破计划的一部分理由了。”

他在Nero回头去别的抽屉里找创可贴的时候还加了一句。

“在这里通电话的感觉确实……有那种秘密的偷情感。”

好了，好了，不要再说了。Nero在心里面念，喉咙却像是哽住了，也一时不知道从哪说起。所以那个乌鸦声是真的，但是他现在是真的很想不管地上的一片狼藉和单人床的大小，还有Vergil计划的脑回路，让他的情人重演在自己床上自慰的画面——实在是过于有诱惑力的罪恶，但是——

“Vergil今天晚上会回来，所以其实我早就应该把这里收拾干净了……我只是拖延。”

“为什么是今天？”

“他把脖子扭到了，在系里的楼梯上接电话的时候，当时只有我一个人看见了，所以……”V在自己的脖子上比划了一下，“还记得我之前跟你说的变装的事吗？”

Nero想象了一下，Vergil的确不会愿意戴着那种东西出现在别人面前——除非有一个好的理由。

“所以他让你假装他在赶书稿，可能还买通了Carlson教授，这些都只因为他把脖子扭了不愿见人？”

“虽然要闭门不出两周，但是可以有理由不出门工作，还有这个房间，它可能是最大的诱惑？我也不知道……”看起来V的确做了不少坏事，他提起这个的时候甚至有点脸红了，“唯一没想到的大概就是就连说谎都能配合得这么差。”

我确实得冷静一下。Nero想着和V把地上的咖啡杯碎片捡起来扔进垃圾桶里，并且把地板擦干净，在这个过程中一直没说话，只有V还在对自己说谎被识破的事情非常在意，还在有一搭没一搭地讲着什么“我的确能理解他不想见人”和“是他让我自己乱编个受伤理由的”，用Nero现在有点听不进去的细节把整件事越抹越乱。好吧，事实上他对Vergil的思维方式终于有点习惯了，但现在没有什么能比得上想象V在一边翻他的旧相册一边给他打电话的场景，那些细节——他本来都看到了，只是真的很像再听Nero讲一遍。那种时间错位的、多重的、隐秘的——

等Nero把垃圾扔出去，又回到房间里时，V已经换回了平常的衣服，在他进来的时候把那个几年前的万圣节头箍迅速戴上了他的脑袋。

“这什么……？”

“我们还有至少一下午。”

END


End file.
